Cactus Cheesecake
|image = file:Crafting Item .png |crafted in = Cooking Pot |available = Level 24 |crafting time = 04:00:00 |market cost range = 2,105 - 3,508 |subst cost = 57 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Cactus |craftingrecipenum1 = 2 |craftingrecipe2 = Coconut Cheese |craftingrecipenum2 = 2 |craftingrecipe3 = Ice |craftingrecipenum3 = 1 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = Glitter |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = Sour Ice Drops |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |relateditem3 = Ice Cream |relateditemtitle4 = Next in Structure |relateditem4 = Desert Salad |xp = 28}} is the third Cooking Pot Crafting Item and overall 24th Crafting Item to be unlocked, along with Glitter. Its market price is 2,105 - 3,508 . It unlocks at Level 24. Description The Crafting Item is a cheesecake made with cactus juice and cactus spikes, of which the spikes are exposed. Uses As an end-product, no Crafting Items require s. However, s can be used to feed monsters and fill out Skyship orders, if any of them ask for any. Crafting To craft a , 2 Cacti ( ), 2 Coconut Cheeses ( ), and 1 Ice ( ) are required to be made and processed in the Cooking Pot. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Once a has been collected from crafting it, it rewards 28 per . Market availability Purchasability tba Sellability tba Skyship requirements tba Strategy Cactus Cheesecake is a rather difficult Crafting Item to buy or manufacture, since Coconut Cheese, Coconut Milk and itself are all difficult to find in the Market without any of them selling out very quickly. Thus it is recommended to store them in your Vault prior to any Skyship asking for them. Do anticipate them to be asked for by the Skyship, so do prepare for them. As for crafting Cactus Cheesecake, mass-production of Cactus Cheesecake requires a lot of Coconut Cheeses, as well as a steady supply of Cactus and Ice. See Coconut Cheese #Strategy for more info on producing mass-production of Coconut Cheese and Coconut Milk #Strategy for more info on mass-production of Coconut Milk for the mass-production of Coconut Cheese. Bear in mind that Cactus Cheesecake requires between 2 hours, 45 minutes and 4 hours, so plan Cactus Cheesecakes well before Skyship require any. Also bear in mind the Coconut Cheese takes between 1 hour, 22 minutes and 2 hours, so plan Coconut Cheeses even better than for the Cactus Cheesecakes. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time to make this Crafting Item from scratch is 15 hours, 5 minutes. Notes *This is the most expensive non-Crystal Crafting Item during its unlocking. *The Monster Handlers asked people on Facebook/Twitter if they would try the Cactus Cheesecake. Most of them chose "No". Link on Facebook. *This is the 6th non-Crystal Quaternary Crafting Item unlocked in the game, first being Tropical Slime, second being Apple Ice Pop, and subsequent items being Lemon Drop, Cough Syrup, and Candy Apple. Category:Cooking Pot